


The Patchwork History of Tullk Ul-Zyn

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short Chapters, short short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Backstory for Tullk Ul-zyn as he appears in the Building Empire Series





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impossiblegirl2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl2015/gifts), [LadyAzure971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAzure971/gifts).



> I'm away for work this week and I can't make sandwiches while on the company wifi.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: My default writing style is sometimes emotional teenage girl.

Tullk looked to his left in time to see a troll tear his brother, Ul, in half as though the man was made of paper.  He looked to his right and saw a troll aiming a spear at the prince.  The boy should not have been on the front lines. 

 

The spear through his leg meant that Tullk could not reach for his weapon, he had no shield.

 

It was the Prince of Asgard.

 

Tullk threw himself in front of the boy, catching the spear.

 

It went in through his liver and out through his lung and a new level of pain racked his body.  It would only hurt for a few minutes.  He had to work quickly,  He reached behind him and snapped the blade from the spear protruding from his back and like wise took the blade from the spear through his leg.  Thus, with a blade in each hand, he faced the next wave of trolls.  He batted a spear away from his head, but missed the one that went through his abdomen.

 

It didn’t matter.  The horse with eight legs had come for the prince.

 

Tullk fell as another spear went through his chest.

 

It would only hurt for a moment.

 

Just another moment.

 

His lungs were flooding with his blood.

 

Only a moment longer.

 

He would wake in Valhalla.

 

Just wait and the pain would end.

 

Blink

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

.

. 

blink

 

——

 

blink

.

.

.

 

Voices:  My lord!  Are you certain?

 

Voice:  Do not question my orders! He saved my son!

.

.

.

blink

 

——

 

blink

 

Tullk opened his eyes.  He was surrounded by golden light.  He reached up to rub his eyes.  The hand that moved as his hand, was not his hand.  He recognized the scar on the forearm as where Ul had been bitten by a bilgesnipe many years ago.

 

The other hand that moved as his, matched, but there was a seam just below the elbow on that side.

 

“What have you done?”

 

“Lord Odin has decreed that you must not die.  There wasn’t enough of you left to save.  However your brothers were from the gene lot and we were able to save you through organ donation.”

 

“How many of them died?”

 

"All but you.”

 

Tullk howled and reached for his weapon, but he could not find it.

 

He tried to force the change, it would not come.

 

“You have been disarmed, soldier.  You are being stood down.  You have sacrificed enough.”

 

"What am I to do?"

 

"I don't understand."

 

"You must tell me what to do!"

 

"You have been stood down.  You can do whatever you like."

 

"But I must have orders!"

 

"I have none to give you."

 

Tullk howled his grief and wept for he had lost everything.


	2. The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a place after surviving.

**The Code**

Tullk had renamed himself Tullk Ul-Zyn for the brothers whose scars he recognized on his body.  He had tried going to Terra for a time.  There were others, like what he had been.  But disarmed and remade they did not recognize his as one of them.  He spent some time on Terra before he found a way to leave.  

 

He worked as a mercenary.

 

He was ashamed that he fought without honour.

 

He also fought without fear.  

 

At first because he cared not if he lived or if he died.

 

After a time, because he came to understand that when The Allfather had decreed that Tullk Ul-Zyn should not die, he meant ever.

 

The scars of his unmaking remained, but no other wound would touch him.  Death would not come for him.

 

He was left to wait and watch as friends he made grew old and died.  As the wife he took and the children she bore, aged and had children of their own and grew old and died.  Until children five generations from the woman he loved looked up at him and called him Grandfather, with no understanding of who he was.

 

Ravagers came raiding for slaves.  They found Tullk instead.  He traveled with them and followed the orders of their Captain.  He would be loyal as long as they followed the Code.

 

  * We steal from Everyone (but not each other) 
  * We sell everything (but not slaves)
  * We traffic in all things illicit (but not women or children)
  * We hunt and kill for profit (but not for genocide)
  * We will fight in any war (but not commit war crimes)



 

He remade the Ravagers into his pack.  And they flourished.

 

——

 

He was on Stakar Osgord’s ship when they chased down and boarded the Kree slavers’ ship.  Most of the cargo would be dump on Xandar.  Some had to be put down.  A few signed on with the Ravagers.

 

The slavers had their ID's swapped with the cargo and were sold at the first port they came to.  Tullk liked the symmetry of that.

 

There was one that was a problem.  A boy, almost a man, so scarred up he could have been made as Tullk had been.  He didn’t speak.  Given what his body had survived, Tullk did not blame him.  Stakar put the boy on suicide watch and moved him into his cabin.

 

After a time, he started to respond to direct questions.  He could follow orders well enough.  His species was near extinct and if he was left on Xandar, he would be transferred to the game preserve to be part of the captive breeding program.  Tullk did not wish that for him.  So he stayed and worked, doing whatever jobs they needed a spare body for.

 

Until Tullk caught the boy cutting himself as he masturbated in the showers.

 

Stakar and Tullk sat Yondu down and talked about self determination.  About having agency over your own body.  About having a choice.

 

Then they took him to Mirena where he would get the best care and counselling money could buy.  By now, Tullk had enough of it.  Might as well spend a little.

 

When they picked him up a few months later, Yondu Udonta had found his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please


End file.
